Love Beats Death
by emeiner
Summary: Jane and Mateo get in a horrible car accident. They need the worlds best doctors, so they get airlifted to Seattle Washington. Jane's family fly's over with, for support. While they are there, love is in the air between some of the doctors and Jane's family.


As Jane stands over Michael's body she frantically calls 911. As the ambulance arrives Jane holds on tight to Michael's hand. Jane was like a broken record, for all she could say is "I love you Michael." The paramedics quickly load up Michael in the back of the ambulance.

"I will be right behind you Michael!" Jane yells.

On the way to the hospital, Jane decides to pick up Mateo along the way. She tries to quickly explain to her mom and grandmother what is going on.

"What do you mean he was shot?" exclaims Jane's mom.

Jane's grandma quickly grabbed her rosary and started to pray.

"Ma, I don't know! I need to get to the hospital, where's Mateo?" Jane asked.

Jane's mom ran to the room to grab Mateo. Once Jane got Mateo loaded up, she sped away heading toward the hospital.

It is dark and pouring rain. Between the pause from the windshield wipers and the tears blocking Jane's vision, she could hardly see. Mateo is crying because of the loud thunder roaring from outside.

"It's okay Mateo, it'll all be okay," Jane assures not only her son, but herself as well.

Jane is coming around a curve and a car comes out of nowhere, hitting them from head on. Causing Jane to be ejected from the car landing in a cold pile of leaves on the side of the road. Jane lays there helpless as she hears the screams from Mateo. Jane yells for help for as long and loud as she can until she loses consciousness.

"Are you okay? Ma'am, are you okay?" the paramedic yells in Jane's face.

Jane starting to wake up, but can hardly speak.

"Mateo," Jane whispers.

"We have your son," the paramedic says confidently

Just then Janes monitor is beeping loudly and the paramedic shirks to the driver, "Get there fast, we are losing her!"

Jane, Mateo, and Michael all arrive at the Westchester General Hospital, fighting for their lives. They are not stable and need a great deal of help. This caused all three of them in desperate need of Americas finest doctors. It was decided that they would be airlifted to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital, in Seattle Washington.

"What do we got?" Meredith yells.

As the paramedic explains what happens, more doctors swarm around.

"Page Shepherd, Yang, and Karev!" Arizona exclaims.

Jane, Mateo, and Michael all get split up into different trauma rooms.

"What do we have?" Yang asks.

"23 year old male, was shot in the chest," a nurse responds

Yang orders some tests to be done, and prescribes some medicine. Meanwhile Dr. Bailey decides to take it upon herself to figure out who these people belong to. She locates Janes phone and calls her mom.

Xiomara was in shock, and then calls Rafael to explain to him what is going on.

"What? What happened?" Rafael yells into the phone

"We don't know much, except all three are in the hospital in Washington, and we need to get there fast!" Xio says loudly

"We can take my jet, meet me in the lobby in ten minutes," he insists.

Xio, Alba, Rafael, and Petra all load up on the jet, that is heading towards Seattle Washington. On the ride there, it was absolute silence. None of them knew what was going on, or how bad it is.

Arriving at the hospital, Rafael stops Dr. Richard Weber and demands information about his family.

"Let me go see what I can find out. Until then, sit here and try your best to relax," Weber said.

As Weber walks past Alba they both share a little grin. Weber walks around the hospital, and is trying to figure out what he can. He finds Meredith and asks how Michael is doing.

"Not good, we are going to have to get him into surgery, to see what we are dealing with. It's not looking good," Meredith said softly.

Weber found shepherd and asked how Jane was.

"She's got swelling and what looks to be blood in the brain. She's going to need surgery, I need consent. Do you know where her family is?" asks Shepherd.

"Yeah, I'll talk to the family," responds Weber.

Arizona passed weber with Mateo's charts.

"Do you have that little boy that was in the car accident?" Weber asked

"Yeah I do, poor little guy. He needs surgery, and I need consent, where's the father?" Arizona asked.

"I'll take care of it." Weber announced.

Weber returns to Jane's family and tells them what is going on. He then proceeds to say that they were all in desperate need of surgery and the doctors needs consent. The forms were signed and surgery began.

Weber notices that Alba was wondering the halls and looks lost. Weber walks over to her.

"Can I help you find something?" Weber asked.

"Church?" Alba said.

"Ahh yes, follow me" Weber replied.

On the way to the hospital church Alba and Weber have a good conversation. Alba has many questions. Dr. Weber was caring and very understanding, and answers every one of them.

"Thank you for all of your help Dr. Weber," declares Alba.

"Please call me Richard," Weber said softly (Weber places his hand on top of Alba and follows it with a warm smile that is shared between the both of them).

Mateo is the first one out of surgery. Karev comes out and discusses that the surgery went well, and he should be awake any minuet.

"Can we see him?" Rafael asked.

"Yes," replied Karev.

As Rafael, and Xio rushes to Mateo, Petra stays behind. Karev looks at Petra with a smirk and Petra returned with a faint smile.

"He should be fine" Alex assures.

"Oh, good. He is such a great kid," claims Petra.

"Is it your step-son? Are you and Mr. Perfect married?" Alex asked.

Petra giggled and then responded, "Technically we are, but it's this whole complicated situation."

Karev was silent, and a little disappointed.

"We are in the process of splitting up, if that makes anything clearer," she said nervously.

"Yeah, yeah it does," Karev responded.

Karev then offers to show Petra where to get the best coffee in the hospital, and she agrees to go. While on the walk Petra and Karev get to know each other, and they both like where it is headed.

Jane and Michael both had successful surgeries. Michael was the first to wake up. He is confused when told where he is, and what was going on. He then calls his department to inform them of the shooter, and then begs to see Jane. The nurse tells him that he isn't stable enough to leave the room. Michael is pissed, for all he wants is to see his beautiful wife. Rafael hears this argument, and tells Michael not to worry, he would be there for Jane for him.

Jane woke up to holding hands with Rafael.

"You're awake!" Rafael said with relief.

"Mateo?" whispered Jane.

"He's okay, I just saw him. He has some broken ribs, and a broken leg, but other than that he is going to be fine," Rafael explains.

Jane then begins to cry.

"Hey, it's okay, everyone is okay," he said as he wipes away the tears.

A couple weeks pass and things have gotten better for everyone. Jane, Mateo, and Michael all get discharge and head home. Alba and Dr. Weber, starts dating and decides to move to Albas home town, Miami. Petra likes how things were going with Karev so decides that Seattle Washington was a great place for a new hotel. She stays in Washington to date Karev, and to manage the hotels. Michael discovers that the car that hit Jane, was Petra's evil mother, and is taken away to a high maximum prison.

Jane is forever thankful for the treatment from the doctors at Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital.


End file.
